The Twelve Districts of Panem
by Lya200
Summary: Christmas is coming, so Katniss sings a song to help her fellow students remember the twelve districts.


The Twelve Districts of Panem

**_Since Christmas is coming up, I felt the need to post this little song-fic/story. Of course, it is really short. As you can see below, it is mainly a song, but I have a small story along with it to keep within guidelines. I was inspired by another fic about Finnick and his twelve days in the arena about a year ago. I can't remember what it was called, but it made me think about this. I hope you enjoy. _**

"Katniss, do you have your form of study for the districts test to share with the class?" the teacher asked sternly.

"Yes I do." A young brunette in the back row stood up holding nothing.

"Well, where is it?" The teacher tapped her foot impatiently.

"It is not visible. You must hear it instead."

"Well, let's hear it then."

Katniss walked to the front of the classroom boldly. Her hands were clenched into fists as she overlooked the curious looks her peers gave her. "Well, here goes nothing." She opened her mouth to begin her song.

_In the __**first**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_A diamond ring for you._

_In the__** second**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Two stone masons_

_And a diamond ring for you._

_In the __**third**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Three computer chips,_

_Two stone masons,_

_And a diamond ring for you._

_In the__** fourth**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Four fishing nets,_

_Three computer chips,_

_Two stone masons,_

_And a diamond ring for you._

_In the __**fifth**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Five power lines._

_Four fishing nets,_

_Three computer chips,_

_Two stone masons,_

_And a diamond ring for you._

_In the __**sixth**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Six cars-a-driving,_

_Five power lines._

_Four fishing nets,_

_Three computer chips,_

_Two stone masons,_

_And a diamond ring for you._

_In the __**seventh **__district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Seven axes-a-swinging,_

_Six cars-a-driving,_

_Five power lines._

_Four fishing nets,_

_Three computer chips,_

_Two stone masons,_

_And a diamond ring for you._

_In the __**eighth**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Eight maids-a-sewing,_

_Seven axes-a-swinging,_

_Six cars-a-driving,_

_Five power lines._

_Four fishing nets,_

_Three computer chips,_

_Two stone masons,_

_And a diamond ring for you._

_In the __**ninth**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Nine grainstalks-swaying,_

_Eight maids-a-sewing,_

_Seven axes-a-swinging,_

_Six cars-a-driving,_

_Five power lines._

_Four fishing nets,_

_Three computer chips,_

_Two stone masons,_

_And a diamond ring for you._

_In the __**tenth**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Ten cows-a-leaping,_

_Nine grainstalks-swaying,_

_Eight maids-a-sewing,_

_Seven axes-a-swinging,_

_Six cars-a-driving,_

_Five power lines._

_Four fishing nets,_

_Three computer chips,_

_Two stone masons,_

_And a diamond ring for you._

_In the __**eleventh**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Eleven farmers planting,_

_Ten cows-a-leaping,_

_Nine grainstalks-swaying,_

_Eight maids-a-sewing,_

_Seven axes-a-swinging,_

_Six cars-a-driving,_

_Five power lines._

_Four fishing nets,_

_Three computer chips,_

_Two stone masons,_

_And a diamond ring for you._

_In the __**twelfth**__ district of Panem,_

_What you can always see,_

_Twelve coal-miners mining,_

_Eleven farmers planting,_

_Ten cows-a-leaping,_

_Nine grainstalks-swaying,_

_Eight maids-a-sewing,_

_Seven axes-a-swinging,_

_Six cars-a-driving,_

_Five power lines._

_Four fishing nets,_

_Three computer chips,_

_Two stone masons,_

_And a diamond ring for you._

The class was speechless as she finished her song. The amused teacher smiled. "Thank you, Katniss. Full marks."

Katniss beamed and walked back into her secluded chair in the back of the room.

**_Did you like it? I worked hard to find the right words. The hardest one was 6 and 1. I needed to keep the beat, and I couldn't find a whole lot. Well I guess review, don't cut off school buses (not sure if you will understand don't know if it was national or it was only big news where I live), and have a Merry Christmas or a fantastic day. Thanks for taking time to read. :) A guest pointed out a little mess up. At least that is what you meant. Thanks._**

**_~Lya200~_**


End file.
